


Greater Than The Sum Of Their Parts

by Aeriel



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Background Relationships, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Queer Themes, Unrequited Love, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriel/pseuds/Aeriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maribelle expands her horizons and discovers that appearances can be deceiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater Than The Sum Of Their Parts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moontyger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moontyger/gifts).



"Lissa, darling," Maribelle searched for the proper words to make her meaning clear without being indelicate, promptly giving up in favor of the direct approach. "Must your brother and that tactician of his insist upon embracing every lowlife cur that is willing to fight on our side?"  
  
Lissa frowned. "Panne isn't a lowlife! Sure, she's a little cold, but-"  
  
"I was not referring to Panne," Maribelle ground out. "The other one."  
  
Her best friend blinked. "What, Ricken?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous! The _other_ one."  
  
"Oh, Gaius!" Lissa exclaimed. "What's wrong with him?"  
  
Lissa wasn't doing it on purpose, Maribelle reminded herself. The incident had happened before she had befriended Lissa and Chrom, and since it had come to naught, there was no reason for her darling to remember what that dirty thief had done to her father.  
  
"He's a thief," she said brusquely. "And I don't like the way he looks at you, my love."  
  
"The way he looks at me?" Lissa repeated, eyebrows furrowing. " _What_ way he looks at me?"  
  
This was no surprise. Lissa was so innocent in the ways of the world, so willing to believe the best of people. And Maribelle adored that about her, truly, but she dreaded the day when Lissa would put her trust in the wrong person. And that horrible Gaius was certainly not the right person.  
  
"Anyway," Lissa said, "I don't think you'd be so hard on Gaius if you actually talked to him. He's nice!"  
  
Maribelle wrinkled her nose. "I only consort with… with persons of proper breeding."  
  
Unfortunately, her best friend noticed her hesitant pause, and pounced on it. "You mean you only talk to me and Chrom? No wonder you always look so happy to see me!"  
  
"That's not- it isn't-" Maribelle stammered. "I also converse with Ricken!"  
  
"Maribelle, starting today, you are going to make more friends!" Lissa declared. "Even if I have to drag you to them!"  
  
Unfortunately, there was simply no talking to Lissa when she was like this. Maribelle wanted to protest that there was no need for her to cozy up to everyone in camp, and that considering the majority of her own peers had rejected her soundly there was absolutely no chance of her finding common ground with the motley crew that Chrom and Robin had assembled.  
  
As it was, she was only able to get her darling to agree that she did not have to start with Gaius.  
  
That evening, Maribelle encountered Sumia reading a book in the barracks. She swallowed hard and blurted out, "I'm always so bored after a battle. How do you pass the time?"  
  
Sumia closed the book and smiled at her, which, curiously, did not quell Maribelle's nerves. "I make sure everyone is safe and sound. Nothing hurts like losing a comrade."  
  
A bit taken aback by Sumia's naked sincerity, Maribelle nodded and searched for a more banal topic of conversation. "What is that you're reading?"  
  
" _Wyvern Wars: Terror At High Noon_! Robin recommended it to me. It's very exciting."  
  
"How… quaint." She tried to think of a reason the tactician could have for picking up such a crass title. Perhaps it contained secret strategies involving wyverns? Not that there were any wyverns in their company at present, but it was always best to be prepared...  
  
"Do you want to borrow it after I'm done?" Sumia offered, misreading her expression completely.  
  
"Thank you, but no." Seeing how crestfallen Sumia looked, Maribelle reluctantly said "Do you have anything more, er, informative?"  
  
And that was how Maribelle ended up carrying _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ and _A Simpleton's Guide To Pegasus Care_ back to her tent.  
  
She had no intention of reading either, at least, at first. But Sumia kept giving her hopeful looks over dinner, and then Lissa was put on wood-gathering duty with Sully, and Maribelle supposed she could always talk to Chrom but she was well aware how valuable his time was and it wasn't as though she had anything important to say, and she certainly felt she had done enough talking to new people for the day, so, with one thing and another, she found herself reaching for the books.  
  
A few days later, Maribelle approached Sumia and her pegasus, and found herself saying, "My, her coat is so glossy, and not a feather appears to be out of place."  
  
Sumia beamed. "I'm so glad you noticed! This poor dear had a bad experience with her last rider, so I've been doing my best to keep her clean and happy."  
  
"She's quite lucky to have such a dedicated partner. Doesn't all the mess and fuss bother you?" Maribelle inquired.  
  
"Oh, no!" The pegasus rider laughed. "Before I was promoted, I used to muck out the stalls and clean up all the manure. I'm used to getting my hands dirty."  
  
 _I am having a conversation with a commoner about horse feces_ , Maribelle thought. _Well, at this point there's nowhere to go but up_.  
  
She tackled _Ribald Tales of the Faith War_ next, but just as she was beginning to wonder how it was possible for people to be so, er, flexible, the Shepherds were ambushed, and Maribelle was forced to put her somewhat unconventional reading aside.  
  
With Robin's quick thinking, they all pulled through, though Maribelle was outraged to find herself almost constantly shadowed by _Gaius_ of all people. Unfortunately, pegasus knight Cordelia brought dire news, and Emmeryn chose to return to Ylisstol without them.  
  
As a result, Chrom, Robin, Frederick and Lissa had what appeared to be a long, serious conference. Not wanting to disturb them, Maribelle looked for Sumia, only to find her deep in conversation with Cordelia.  
  
Which was completely understandable, since they were clearly friends of long standing, and Maribelle wasn't about to barge in with stupid prattle about a silly book, not when the lives of the exalt and her guard were in question.

She passed by Lissa's tent, hoping she might have returned, but there was no sign of her dearest friend.  
  
All in all, she was in a particularly foul mood by the time she reached her own tent, and the sight of Gaius standing by it, his arms crossed, visibly sucking on what was no doubt some sickeningly sweet treat, caused her to lose her temper outright.  
  
It was less satisfying than Maribelle might have hoped. She tore into him, reminding him of his attempts to rob the realm, and particularly the bit where he had claimed her own dear father was responsible. And what did he have to say in his own defense? He "felt lousy about it" and was "a changed man now". Pathetic! Moronic! Predictable, even!  
  
She fumed in her tent for a good five minutes after he left. Impulsively, she seized her private list of men she had seen paying more attention to Lissa than strictly necessary. Virion, yes, Vaike, yes, Stahl, possibly-- ah, Gaius. She underlined his name twice for emphasis.  
  
Maribelle's bad mood might have lasted for quite some time, had Lissa not burst into her tent in tears babbling about Emmeryn being captured and her impending execution.  
  
The news was genuinely horrifying, and her concern quickly outweighed her feelings of resentment and loneliness. Naturally, the news spread throughout camp, and as they began their march to rescue Emmeryn, there was a positive nervous energy that made it impossible to dwell on much else.  
  
Maribelle was almost relieved when they discovered foes ahead, and battle preparations began. She well knew her mount wouldn't be able to travel fast or far in the desert sands, so she expected to be told to stay behind.  
  
However, Robin had other ideas. "Maribelle, I want you to stay near Chrom. I'll be sending Lissa with Cordelia and Sumia to warn the villagers, and I need a healer to look after the rest of us."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make sure none of them hurt you," Chrom said, misinterpreting her look of apprehension.  
  
Maribelle forced a smile. Cordelia and Sumia were perfectly competent fighters, of course, but she didn't like to let Lissa out of her sight at a time like this. Really, it was past time for both of them to learn how to use some manner of weapon. If Chrom was injured in her defense, she would never forgive herself. "We'll do it together," she replied, with a confidence she did not feel.  
  
They had barely assembled when a small girl and rather intimidating looking cur were spotted further in the distance. Though all agreed the man was a suspicious looking character, Robin raced off with Virion to protect the girl. Cordelia and Sumia flew off to the villages with Lissa and (sigh) Gaius in tow, leaving Maribelle in the company of Ricken, Miriel and Chrom.  
  
With her horse struggling in the shifting sands, Maribelle saw most of the carnage from a good way off. She was as surprised as everyone else when the little girl changed into an enormous dragon, and deeply relieved when Cordelia dove in front of a blow meant for Lissa.  
  
She also saw the helpless frustration in Chrom as most of the powerful enemies were intercepted before they came within striking range of the two of them. Even as a child, he had loved being in the thick of things, and it was obvious that Robin was doing his best to keep him out of harm's way, and just as obvious that he resented it, deeply.  
  
Maribelle would have spoken up, but just then she saw a barbarian, axe flying towards Chrom's heart.  Without a moment's hesitation, she spurred her horse in front of him, knocking the axe into the sand as she snarled, "Wretched beast."  
  
"I owe you," Chrom called, readying Falchion for a retaliatory strike.  
  
That particular villain was defeated soundly, but a mage did knock Chrom backwards before any of the other Shepherds could get within range. Maribelle didn't need Robin to tell her to mend him before he attacked.  
  
It was entirely unsurprising at this point that Robin decided after battle that manakete girl and square jawed mercenary would make useful allies. Maribelle resigned herself to her commoner-filled future, stepping close to Lissa and narrowing her eyes at the man when he introduced himself to the camp as Gregor.  
  
Her intention was to spend the evening with her dearest friend, drinking the fine orange-mint tea she had procured at the last civilized outpost. Unfortunately, Lissa had already made plans.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Maribelle, but Gaius is supposed to help me with my needlepoint!"  
  
Maribelle's eyes narrowed. "In the evening?"  
  
"Well, we're marching in the morning and we'll probably keep going all day," Lissa pointed out.  
  
"If you must be in his vile presence, I demand you obtain a chaperone, for propriety's sake." Maribelle was fully prepared to volunteer herself.  
  
"I'm meeting him at the barracks-- loads of people go in and out of there. It's not exactly private."  
  
Maribelle opened her mouth to object, but Lissa put her hand on Maribelle's arm and said softly, "He's my _friend_. I wish you'd stop being so hard on him."  
  
There really wasn't any way she could keep insisting at that point without making it personal, and Maribelle wasn't about to load her troubles onto Lissa, who was already burdened with more than her fair share.  
  
So, reluctantly, she found herself heading back to her own tent.  
  
"Maribelle!" It was Sumia, running towards her and, ah, inevitably falling over her own feet. "Ouch!"  
  
"Why don't you ever watch where you're going? You might seriously injure yourself, and where would we all be then?"  
  
"Oh, I'm fine- I just go limp so the worst I've ever gotten is a bruise," Sumia chirped. "I'm mostly worried I'll get in someone else's way. Anyway, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not spending more time with you."  
  
Maribelle blinked. "What?"  
  
"It's just that I was so happy to see Cordelia, and then Robin was pairing us up in battle, and then she tried to get me to stop doing my flower fortunes and-"  
  
"Pardon me, but I simply don't understand what you're apologizing for," Maribelle said curtly.  
  
"You're my friend, and I haven't been being very friendly. And I never did find out if you finished the other book I gave you! Do you want to borrow another?"  
  
She couldn't go on being snippy with Sumia after that. And, after a lengthly, somewhat giggly discussion on the relative merits of _Ribald Tales_ , Maribelle discovered that she had gone from being pleased that she could tell Lissa she had made a friend to being pleased to talk to Sumia herself.  
  
The warm, tingly feeling of knowing that there was another person that _liked_ her- a clumsy scatter-brained commoner, yes, but a lovely, kind, thoughtful scatter-brained clumsy commoner- put an extra jolt of energy into her heels as she rode her mare with the other Shepherds the next morning.  
  
"You must be in a good mood," opined Ricken, who was following on foot. "Normally at this point I'm considering using magic to keep you on your horse."  
  
"You can do that?" Lissa asked, suddenly alert. "Just float me along and wake me up if anybody needs a staff, okay?"  
  
"Walking builds character, milady," Frederick reprimanded her.  
  
"Easy for you to say, Frederick, up on that huge stallion," Lissa grumbled.  
  
"He's damn right, though," Sully interjected. "Sleeping all day makes ya soft. Keep your chin up, Princess!"  
  
Lissa groaned, but made no further objection.  
  
"Don't worry, darling," Maribelle said soothingly. "When we make camp tonight, I have a particularly fine brew to refresh your spirits."  
  
The morning passed without further incident, until they encountered a group of Risen in the afternoon.  
  
Chrom was at the front of the group, charging their opponent before Frederick could catch up. Robin sent Vaike and Lissa after them, shaking his head.  
  
"Well, you can't always keep him out of the fray, even if it is safer," Maribelle found herself saying.  
  
"He's just so impulsive!" Robin burst out. "Doesn't he understand that if something happens to him, I'd be... we'd _all_ be..."  
  
Maribelle sighed. "Far be it from me to give relationship advice, but surely the two of you could talk about this and reach a reasonable compromise? Perhaps one that involves Chrom more solidly surrounded by allies?"  
  
"Relationship advice?" Robin colored. "We're not… there's no relationship!"  
  
"I was speaking of your friendship," Maribelle retorted. Which had been her original intention, but considering Robin's reaction, she was now deeply skeptical. _Men._  
  
"Oh. Yes, of course. I'm sure we can come to some agreement. In the meantime, could you go after Gaius and Stahl? I don't like the looks of that situation."  
  
As it was, she arrived just in time to use her Physic staff on Gaius after a nasty critical wound. Stahl finished off the creature, and Gaius looked mildly surprised.  
  
 _Don't become accustomed to it_ , she thought, and turned her mare around, eying Lissa.  
  
Maribelle had plenty of time to think, out of the fray. She thought about her past, and she thought about the man who accused her father of paying him to raid the treasury. In particular, she thought about the specificity of said accusation.  
  
So it was that when Gaius approached her after battle, she was ready with her questions.  
  
She was prepared to hear that someone had planted the idea in his head. She was prepared to hear that they had threatened him.  
  
She was not prepared to hear that they had threatened _her_.  
  
Maribelle had misjudged the man severely. She wanted to curl up in embarrassment when she thought of how she had berated and abjured the person who had, indirectly, saved her life.  
  
"Well, darling, you were right and I was wrong," she said later, sipping the orange-mint blend tea.  
  
Lissa looked pleased, if a little confused. "About what?"  
  
"Gaius. He is a worthy man, and I approve of your friendship."  
  
Lissa beamed. "Good, because I'm going to marry him."  
  
Maribelle nearly spat out her tea. " _I beg your pardon?!_ Since when?!"  
  
"Since I decided. He hasn't asked me yet, but when he does, I'm going to say yes. And if he doesn't, I'll do the asking."  
  
It was scandalous. It was improper. It… felt strangely like betrayal, which was mad. Maribelle had always known this day would come. Her eyes burned, and she blinked back tears. This wouldn't do at all! She needed to push aside this foolish sorrow, and think of what was best for Lissa. And so she bit her lip, squeezed Lissa's hand, and declared, "He'd have to be a madman to refuse you, darling. I wish you two all the happiness in the world and oh! Don't be alarmed if I cry at your wedding. I am invited to the wedding, aren't I?"  
  
Lissa threw her arms around her. "Of _course_ you're invited to the wedding! And you get to break the news to Chrom. Won't he be surprised that I'm getting married before him!"  
  
Maribelle meant to broach the subject with Chrom sooner rather than later, but she also thought that perhaps she should give Gaius some time to discover that he was engaged, and maybe a tiny part of her thought that not speaking of it would keep it from happening. And then everything became a great deal more complicated when they reached their destination, where Gangrel was holding Emmeryn.  
  
Things were looking optimistic during the approach. Chrom and Robin appeared to have resolved their differences, the Plegian archers were quickly put down to make way for Sumia and Cordelia's lances, and Chrom even managed to recruit a priest and a rather shifty looking mage.  
  
But then Phila and the pegasus knights under her command were shot down, from a height that left no questions as to their survival. And Emmeryn…  
  
Lissa was inconsolable. Chrom was scarcely better, though he expressed it differently. Maribelle was terrified for both of them when they were plunged into battle almost immediately afterwards.  
  
"Robin!" she exclaimed, before he could finish listing who was wanted for this skirmish. "Don't you dare leave me on the sidelines!"  
  
Robin gave her a tired smile. "I wouldn't dream of it, Maribelle. You and Tharja stay near Chrom. And Maribelle- grab another Mend staff, will you?"  
  
She encountered Sumia at the convoy, sniffling over a tome. "Oh, Maribelle! I've just been promoted, and I keep thinking of all the other knights who were better than me who could have been holding this tome and I just don't know what to do!"  
  
Those had been Sumia's friends, shot out of the sky. A chill ran down Maribelle's spine. Nevertheless, she took a firm tone. "My dear, you are far from unworthy! Robin promoted you because he believed in you, and I do too. Now dry those tears, and ready that tome. I shan't be far behind, and if any of those Plegian beasts so much as scratch you, they'll have to answer to my parasol!"  
  
Sumia wiped her nose and smiled. "Thank you, Maribelle. It's true what Lissa says- you're a wonderful person."  
  
Maribelle's cheeks heated.  
  
It was a miserable battle, all things considered. The rain was heavy and the mud was thick, and quite a few of their number retreated from severe injuries before it was through. Tharja, the Plegian dark mage that had recently joined their numbers, proved a surprising asset. Her hexes kept soldiers away from Maribelle while she was mending Chrom. At a distance, Maribelle saw Sumia swooping down to finish off a man attempting to stab Sully from behind.  
  
She was deeply grateful to the priest- Libra, she believed he had said his name was- as well, for they could never have enough wielders of staffs, as far as Maribelle was concerned. She caught him saving Robin at least once.  
  
After a lithe, pretty Feroxi dancer girl led them to safety, everyone began to express their grim thoughts. It was Robin, in the end, who dug his heels in and refused to give up. Heartened by his words, the other Shepherds spoke up and reassured Chrom, Maribelle emphatically among them.  
  
It began to feel like they could be victorious again. On the road, they encountered Anna, a singular fighter with a gift for unlocking chests and doors (Maribelle felt she and Gaius had much to talk about). Once she joined their number, they suddenly seemed to possess far more financial resources than they had before.

Then there was the day that Nowi bounded up to her in the barracks, and said, "Hey, what do you dream about? I could always use some new ideas to fill the years."  
  
"I want to be a big, hairy barbarian!" she said dryly.  
  
Nowi gaped.  
  
"Ugh, laugh, would you? it's a joke."  
  
Surprisingly, they did not converse again for some time.

Aside from that, Maribelle did feel she was becoming more adept in the art of conversing with those beneath her station. Despite an initial period of coolness, she was now on speaking terms with Cordelia, and had even engaged in fruitful discussion with Robin on the subject of language.

Lissa spent more and more of her time with Gaius. This was only fair, really, but Maribelle couldn't help but miss the days before he had joined their number. Lissa still sat next to her at mealtimes and always made sure to wish her a good night, but it was clear things would never be the same again.

So Maribelle began staying up quite late with legal documents and histories, which she had always meant to study but never previously felt she had the time for. Perhaps if she focused on her own passion, she would feel less resentful of Lissa for following hers.

Unfortunately this led to even more difficulty staying awake than she'd had previously. Rather to her surprise, Stahl, who had been near her in the last battle, showed a great deal of concern over this. After an initial attempt to salvage her own dignity, she had to admit he was right, and accept his silly stomach tonic, which proved surprisingly helpful.

Once she was properly alert again, it was difficult not to notice some of the goings on in camp. Maribelle considered speaking to Tharja when she noticed the dark mage dogging Robin's every footstep. But she was rather apprehensive about being on the receiving end of one of those famous hexes, and besides, Robin was a grown man who could look after himself.  
  
And although she had previously been quite certain that Robin, at least, had more than friendly feelings for Chrom, Maribelle could have sworn Chrom was looking for opportunities to be near Olivia, the Feroxi dancer. It was just as well that it was none of her business, or she might have been terribly confused.  
  
And then, after a pleasant exchange with Libra, Maribelle saw Gaius trailing after Lissa, and realized she had really better have that conversation with Chrom, if her darling hadn't already blurted it out.  
  
Chrom was flabbergasted. "Those two? _Married?_ "  
  
"It isn't as unusual as one might think," Maribelle said dryly. "But I certainly understand taking a moment to let it sink in! Shall I bring you some tea?"  
  
"Well, I won't say no." He shook his head. "I can hardly believe this."  
  
"Lissa has informed me that she wants a small ceremony. So small, in fact, that you should be prepared to attend it at a moment's notice."  
  
Chrom looked rather alarmed. "They aren't planning to elope like Virion and Miriel, are they?"  
  
Maribelle sniffed. "Certainly not! We, at the very least, shall be in attendance."  
  
He shook his head. "Well, I'm glad for that. And I'm glad that Lissa has found someone that makes her happy. Though I must admit, I don't quite understand why she didn't tell me herself."  
  
"I believe she felt she wanted to say the words to Gaius before she said them to you," Maribelle clarified.  
  
"Wait, Gaius doesn't know about this?"  
  
Once Lissa finally broached the subject with Gaius, it turned out he was more than willing. They were married that same afternoon, and Maribelle, as predicted, shed many tears while Chrom awkwardly clapped her on the back.  
  
And then it was time to face Gangrel again. Maribelle prayed that this time, they would triumph.  
  
Before battle, Robin approached Maribelle with a Master Seal. "Maribelle, I just want to say that you've been invaluable to us. And I know you'll make a fantastic valkyrie."  
  
Sumia nodded enthusiastically over his shoulder.  
  
The seal gave her a heady rush of power that was like nothing she had yet experienced. She had handled weapons before, though not for very long, as she had no training with them. But taking up a tome now, she felt… strong. Confident. She almost understood what possessed Chrom to leap into the thick of things.  
  
To her surprise, Robin did not place her near Chrom this time, putting a blushing Olivia beside him instead. When Maribelle gave him a questioning look, Robin only said, "Keep them from hurting Olivia. I have a good feeling about her."  
  
So she kept her eyes on Olivia, stepping in between her and the enemy on the rare occasion that Chrom was otherwise occupied. Sumia was not far away, throwing javelins and spells with a bit more power than Maribelle currently had.  
  
They advanced steadily, despite minor setbacks here and there, and a truly harrowing moment when Lissa was nearly cut in two. Maribelle cried out in anguish, but her magic wasn't strong enough to reach- Robin's barked command sent Stahl after the culprit and Anna with a staff to bring Lissa back from the edge of death.  
  
Finally, Chrom came within range of Gangrel, Olivia trailing behind him. He struck once with Falchion, Gangrel returning the blow with his Levin sword, leaving Chrom doubled over in pain. Maribelle raised her staff and healed him, and Robin called for Olivia to dance. Chrom lunged for Gangrel a second time, dealing the fatal blow.  
  
It was over.  
  
It didn't feel over, somehow.  
  
Maribelle tended to Lissa, despite her protests that she was fine, only leaving her side when Gaius arrived. She considered looking in on Chrom, as well, but she saw Olivia approach him shyly, and hesitated.  
  
"She'll be good for him." It was Robin, a touch of melancholy in his voice.  
  
"You know perfectly well she would never have approached him if you hadn't made them fight side by side," Maribelle said sharply. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Because he's been a happier person since he met her. Because she's always looking at him when she thinks no one can see her. Because it was the right thing to do."  
  
Maribelle raised her eyebrows.  
  
Robin sighed. "Because I have to think about what's right for the realm, not for me. And I think you're in no position to object."  
  
Maribelle turned away then. "He doesn't know, does he?"  
  
"Neither does Lissa."  
  
She sighed. "We'll keep each other's embarrassing little secret then. And you can always cry on my shoulder at the royal wedding."  
  
Robin coughed. "I, er, don't think that'll be necessary. But thank you for the offer."  
  
Maribelle looked back at their camp, still bustling with activity and chatter. "It seems so strange that this is all coming to an end. I had almost gotten used to sleeping without my feather bed! And to think, I'd just begun to learn how to use tomes!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Robin said wryly. "But I wouldn't put away all the accoutrements of battle just yet. I have a funny feeling we haven't seen the last of those Risen. And we never did discover who that Marth was."  
  
Maribelle had never seen the man herself, but Lissa had kept her well appraised. "I hate to think of more wars. But I do agree."  
  
"Think of it this way," the tactician said philosophically. "We might have some more adventures ahead of us. And who knows? Maybe the two of us will find the loves of our lives."  
  
"Has anyone ever told you you're maddeningly optimistic?" Maribelle sighed again. "Oh, very well. Perhaps our futures are full of horrible monsters and charming children. We'll find out soon enough, I'm sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Referenced here but not reproduced in full- Gaius and Maribelle's CB and A supports, Male Robin and Chrom's supports, Gaius and Lissa's supports, Sumia and Cordelia's supports, Robin and Maribelle's CB supports, Stahl and Maribelle's C support, Robin and Sumia's CB supports.
> 
> This began as cheery Maribelle friendship fic. Oops?


End file.
